Academy Of True Love
by IAmPikoPiko
Summary: There is a new Vocaloid student at Crypton Academy and The Crypton Mansion, thing will change unexpectedly around in the Mansion and Academy. Romance is in the air, you can tell, people are more truthful and trustworthy. For a change everyone has a heart that beats each for a different person or reason, everyone has some what compassion for each other.


Chapter 1: Why Am I Here Anyway?

* * *

Izumi sighed staring at the door in front of her... 'I wonder what this place is like...' she thought. She smiled "Well, I guess I'll have to find out then..." She grabbed her bag placed it on her shoulder and slowly opened the door, dresses, suits, heels, extended pinkies everywhere! She literally gagged at the sight, she walked up the stairs silently, she heard whispers, but mostly people talking to each other. She went to the library it was bound to be quiet there... she thought, she was ,wrong the door shut loudly before she could leave. "My,my what have we here?" she swallowed, she turned around trying to open the door but failed miserably, "How, cute isn't it?" she squeaked when she heard the other voice, and felt it's owners breath on her neck. "What's your name dear?" another person said pushing the boy with the pink hair that breathed down her neck aside, this one was another boy with dark blue hair, "I-Izumi..." He smiled, "I'm Kaito, don't let those two idiots get to you." he gave her another warm smile, she blushed and he kissed her hand. A girl stepped aside from behind Kaito and stuck out her hand "I'm Miku Hatsune!" she smiled, and grabbed her hand and shook her hand vigorously as her teal hair flew everywhere, "Nice, to meet you Hatsune-San" Miku smiled at her, "No, please call me by my first name, infact call us all by our first names!" the boy from before took Izumi's hand away from Miku and kissed it saying "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were m'lady..." he got dangerously close this time and said "Would you do me the honors of baring my children?" Izumi felt the blood rush to her face, "W-what?!" he smile and laughed broadly and let go of her hands, "I was only kidding." he, stopped laughing "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Luki, and it was lovely meeting you, Princess Izumi." he kissed her hand once more "W-would you s-stop that?!" she said snatching her hand away. He laughed again, a girl with blonde hair came skipping towards her, "Eh?" she looked Izumi up and down with her hand on her chin and started poking her everywhere, "Hmm, she is the new student, ne?" a girl who look similar to Luki walked up and put her book away, "Yes, Izumi Mihazaki, honor student, 2nd class, and former student at N.U. University..." she smiled at her, she was practically trembling now "H-how did you know all that about me?" the blonde came up to her "I am Rin and this is Luka we're part of the Student Body, we're are the presidents, and you my friend have earned yourself Vice-President... Nice to meet you Izumi!" she squeezed the life out of her, Luka tucked the documents she had under her arm, and shook Izumi's left hand. "Nice to meet you, Izumi-san" Luka smiled and walked back to her seat siting down with a book in her hand, "Nice to meet you two as well." Izumi said back. "What is a commoner like you doing here anyway?" a voice said, Izumi's eye twitched in anger for some reason, "Shut up, Len! That's rude!" Rin shouted at him, "You don't have to shout! I'm perfectly fine of hearing!" he retorted "And the war begins..." Kaito whispered to Izumi, "WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A JERK!" Rin yelled at him, "WELL MAYBE IF YOU WOULD CALM YOUR ANGER ISSUES WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS ARGUMENT, YEESH!" who she was guessing is Len yelled at Rin, "Just be lucky you still have me by your side, baka... you really make me angry sometimes" Rin said slapping the back of his head "Meh! Lucky you are to have me!" she tackled Len, he lifted her off him and ran behind Izumi "Rin, leave me alone or I will cut the commoner's hair!" she grew pale "HER NAME IS Izumi! AND LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" Rin yelled, "NO!" Rin sighed "Fine, only because her hair is beautiful and long, and plus I WILL get you later Len! Rin said, it literally looked like she was raging with fire, Izumi thought to herself. "OUCH! DON'T TOUCH MY GOGGLES!" A boy with green hair said running away from someone, a girl identical to him came run ning after him "NO GIMMIE, I TOLD YOU THOSE WERE MINE!" Izumi turned pale when the boy ran behind her, "I don't know who she is, but I'll pour this dye in her hair if you don't stop chasing me!" the girl with green hair known as Gumi, came up to her smiling "Cute, long purple hair, green eyes, short, rosy cheeks... AH, SO CUTE, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Izumi Mihazaki!" Izumi was being suffocated by Gumi, squirming to get out of her killer grip, "Nice to meet you too?" she said fixing her hair when Gumi let go, "I'm Gumi! And the idiot behind you is my brother Gumo." he smiled waving sheepishly, Izumi sucked in some air. She turned around to walk out, when she crashed into someone, "Ouch! Watch where you're going commoner!" she felt like slapping Len, she knew it was him, "WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT?!" she screamed at him suddenly "How dare you!" her eyebrow twitched with anger, "Stop acting so obnoxious!" she said loudly, "How cruel..." he said sniffling, "W-what! You were fine a minute ago!" He smirked as she was now observing him closely with a worried look on her face. He laughed, "You, cocky little arrogant..." Rin dragged her away so she wouldn't say anymore. "Alright everyone where's Yuki, Yuuma, Miki and Kiyoteru?" Rin shouted Yuuma was running after Yuki while she had scissors in her hand and he was yelling "STOP RUNNING WITH SCISSORS!" Kiyoteru simply walked in the room with a angered look on his face fingers rubbing his temples. He caught sight of Izumi, "Is this the new student?" Rin nodded proudly "She's great for our club." she said with an evil smile, "WHERE IS Piko?! AND MIZIKI?!" Kiyoteru ignored Rin and smiled at Izumi "Nice to meet you, your very beautiful and talented ." he said kissing her hand, she blushed. Miziki walked in, Piko slowly following pursuit with Miki by his side. Yuuma finally caught Yuki and had bent the scissors and had Yuki over his shoulder, Yuuma walk over to Izumi and stared at her, then smiled "What's your name?" Izumi smile "Izumi, and yours is?" "Yuuma-" Yuki jumped on Izumi "AND I'M Yuki!" Izumi stumbled a bit, "Waaah~! Nice to meet you Yuki." she sad regaining her balance, "Nice to meet you too Izumi-Chan!" she said, Izumi smiled at her. "Alright everyone... we're going to be late for the meeting ,go already!" Rin said "WAIT!" Miku said, she smirked, "We, have to get her the proper uniform!" Rin smiled at her, "Nice thinking, surely we'd need her to look glamorous and fabulous, to get more costumers for our campaign and, I'm pretty sure if she could work the charm we can get over a thousand!" Rin laughed evily, Izumi looked at her like she was a psycho. "Wait, w-what are you talking about?! I never agreed to anything!" Rin showed Izumi papers, she read over them "What?!"she sighed... "So, I have to?" Rin looked at her a smiled "Yes, yes you do." Luka dragged me into a changing room nearby, "But, I don't even have a uniform!" Izumi said fighting Luka's grip, "Here is my spare one!" Rin said, Izumi put it on, "Luka! I need help with the shir- Waah~!" she fell over in the stall with a huge 'Thud!' "Ow..." "The Shirt won't fit her!" Luka called to Rin, "MAKE IT FIT!" she yelled, "Well that means you're going to have to unbutton it a little." "What?! But it's so inappropriate to do such a thing!" Luka laughed lightly "And you think that stops other girls?" Izumi's mouth shaped the form of an 'o', when they finally got the shirt on they left the room.

* * *

Izumi's POV

I swallowed when we walked into the room, the head of the Student Body qaurters ... yet they decide to hang out in the Library, "Why me...?" I ask myself quietly, "Nh?" Kaito asked with his mouth full of ice-cream I giggled "Nothing important." 'It's very important!' I thought, 'because I don't even know why a "Commoner" like me would be chosen to do this!' I thought balling my fist up. "Rin... I don't know where to sit..." I whispered to her, "Relax! Everyone here isn't here to talk about important things we just goof our asses off!" She said cheerily, I laughed nervously, I looked around and saw a boy with a hat on and he was holding a captain hat, the hat on his head looked pretty new... he seemed happy, I saw his eye-patch and kind of blushed, 'That's pretty hot...' I thought like a weirdo... I.D.E.K.W (I don't even know why). I look next to him was a very handsome guy with purple hair and he had a sword attached to his hip, no tie on his uniform leaving his shirt open at the chest a little, oh boy what a day... then there was a girl with short brown hair, and she had her shirt unbuttoned a little too, 'I'm not alone!' I thought, she had the shortest shorts on instead of a skirt, her feet were up on the table... 'Okay, rich kids aren't all that bad' I thought with a smirk on my face. Everyone started finding seats, I was lost really, Luki grabbed my hand and pulled me to a seat next to him "Thanks" I said and smiled at him gratefully, I was between Luki and a Teal haired boy I didn't see all this time... "Hi! My name is Mikuo Hatsune" he said I was surprised at first he opened up his mouth, then I smiled at him "Nice to meet you, my name is Izumi Mihazaki." he smiled, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, I giggled 'What the hell...' I thought as I covered my mouth in a cute manner. "Ahh, she has learned!" I heard a voice say, I turned to it with a cute confused look on my face, "Nnh?" Rin was looking at me nodding in approval, "You have learned GREAT manners Izumi... y-you've made me so proud!" she said sniffling, "She IS still a commoner though" Len said, I slammed my hand on the table "FOR THE LAST TIME WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" I screamed, he laughed "Tsk, tsk. Knew it couldn't last even you wanted it to~ She has a temper quite like your own Rin." Rin and me both picked up books and threw them at him, he easily dodged them both... "Great minds think alike, but then at the same time don't think at all sometimes." he said, my left eye twitched and I felt a vain pop out of my head "WHY, YOU LITTLE..." I breathed in some air, on the other hand Rin had now jumped out her seat and on to Len. "Quit teasing them, Len" the purple-haired guy said, I looked at him, "In case your wondering, this is Oliver, Gakupo and Meiko." Rin said dusting her self off, and getting up. Oliver smiled at me, I smiled back at him, "Nice to have met you all" I bowed. "Izumi! Never , will you ever bow again! You hear me!?" Rin yelled, "Ouch, your two seats away from me, you mind not blowing my ear drums out?" I asked "Yes, I do mind. Now sit please." I sat down, relaxing for once, until I felt my hand being taken "Izumi, would you do me the honors of being my bride?" Luki asked with a stern look on his face, "S-stop doing that!" I said blushing. Everyone was in a conversation or either taking a nap or practicing singing. I yawned, Luki looked at me "What?" I asked, "Are you bored or something" he said giving me a "What's wrong with you?" face "No..." 'Liar' I thought... there goes that voice in my head again! "You're lying..." he said narrowing his eyes at me poking my nose. 'Dere Dere', "Hey! I was talking to you!" he said, I turned around, "What?" he pouted, "I thought we were friends!" 'Don't fall for it!' the voice said 'Shut up' I thought to the voice, 'Trying to help you~'. I sighed "Fine, I AM bored,... what do you have in mind?" I asked, he smiled and handed me a paper with words on it... 'Lyrics...?' I thought reading them... "Kyaa! No! I can't sing this!" he smirked at me "And why not?" I blushed "Because it's so... the lyrics are so..." he laughed "You'll sing it anyway!" I hung my head in defeat... 'Voice in my head, I hate you...' 'I said not to fall for it! Don't you go blaming me!' it said I sighed, "Magnet it is!" I practically exploded inside my head. He took our chairs and carried them to the other side of the room. I sat down in my chair, then he sat down and I started singing... I have no idea how this will end.

* * *

How was it for a first chapter, hope it was okay... give me tips?

By the way when I say 'Dere Dere' she turns around, like haven't you seen it in a manga book? Like the Tsundere character?


End file.
